


【jaydick】绑架

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 桶绑架了欠他工钱的老板西奥尼斯，不小心把韦恩首富家的养子也一块儿绑了。本来打算一起敲诈一笔的，谁知道那小子太好看了，杰森都对他入了迷。杰森没被收养设定。欢乐向。从围脖那位被绑架后被绑匪善待的明星得来的灵感。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	【jaydick】绑架

这里是哥谭最顶级的餐厅之一，此刻却空空荡荡，只有两个客人。

罗曼·西奥尼斯大手笔的包下了这里，只为了他的客人——韦恩家的养子，理查德·格雷森。

这个相貌英俊的金发中年男人在年轻人的面前侃侃而谈，努力的试图在黑发青年面前展露他最好的一面。

而年轻人似乎也确实被他迷住了，他身体微微前倾，神情专注的聆听着西奥尼斯的话，漂亮的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。

片刻之后，他礼貌的冲着西奥尼斯低声说了什么，随即起身离开。

迪克把凉水拍在他的脸上，才能稍微压下心中的烦躁。如果是和别的什么人，甚至是布鲁斯在这里吃饭都没这么的难熬。

餐厅位于顶层，据说在夜晚可以俯瞰整个哥谭的美丽夜景，也许比不上坐在滴水兽上看到的美妙，但是也别有一番风味，假如你的身边陪伴着的是位漂亮姑娘就更好了。不过现在还是中午，看不到那美妙的夜景，可是欣赏下白天的哥谭也是聊胜于无。

如果对面不是罗曼的话。

在迪克不小心在某次情感谈话节目中不小心暴露了他比人们想象中更开放的性向之后，除了一切姑娘，还有一些男士也开始以为能够靠着着接近迪克，想要凭借获得他的好感，就可以从韦恩家攫取更多的好处。

口不择言的迪克自然要承受因为他的错误而带来的后果，在某些时候为了公司牺牲一下时间和色相，来安抚某些合作伙伴的不安的心。

这并非易事。

他还记得最开始的时候，一些人觉得迪克给了他们一些暗示，当然那绝对是他们自以为是的想法，从而开始行为不妥。最过分的是那个把他扯进车里，想要撕开他衬衣的男人，迪克还记得他在挨了狠狠的一拳之后捂着脸惊愕的瞪大眼的样子。

总有些人觉得迪克公开了性向，说他可以接受男孩或女孩，就是很随便的人，他们可以随意的把手放在年轻人身上并得到回应，但事实并非如此，迪克也乐于证明这一点。

这带来了一些麻烦，也让迪克知道他得更小心的躲开麻烦，选择中午出来进餐就是因此而来，夜晚似乎带了更多的暧昧氛围，总有人会产生误解。

但是不管是谁都没想到罗曼会成为这么做的人之一。

迪克很清楚当罗曼撕掉普通人的伪装，戴上他那臭名昭著的黑面具之后究竟是个什么身份。他们在很多个夜晚都接触过彼此，这让迪克很了解那个戴上了面具的人。

但是只以普通人接近他，还试图作为他追求者的罗曼？

那就太让人觉得尴尬了。

这让迪克都有点不知道该怎么面对他了，他还记得当罗曼脸上挂着亲切的笑容，在宴会上接近他，并试图邀请他出来的时候，迪克的心都是颤抖的，他一转身就抓住布鲁斯的衣袖，好像他还是那个刚刚被领养的孩子，惊恐的询问他的爸爸他该怎么办？

罗曼是发现他的真实身份，所以决定要借此威胁他，还是由于别的什么原因？

迪克的脑子都快要爆炸了。

在被布鲁斯否决了迪克提出的偷偷过去把罗曼揍进医院的提议之后，他不得不穿上西装，装成一个头脑空空好哄骗的花瓶富家子来继续和罗曼接触，好探询他的目的。

在罗曼的面前只穿着普通人的衣服甚至没有防弹服？迪克觉得他此刻就像是在裸奔。

又花了三十秒来进行心理建设，迪克擦干脸，对着镜子巩固了一下他的笑容，才重新走了出去。

然后……天啊，他看到了什么？这和他刚离开时候的情况可大不相同。

餐厅里乱成一片，桌椅堆叠的倒在一起，四处都是装饰被破坏的碎片，这里看上去短时间内无法再次营业了。

看来他们的午餐是没法儿继续下去了。

在他们原本吃饭的位置，餐桌被远远地踢到了一边，一个年轻人正死死的把罗曼压在地上，一把枪正抵在他的额头。罗曼的手用力的掐在那个年轻人的脖子上，试图在对方开枪之前掐死他。

“你们在干什么？”迪克大声问，他尽量站的足够远，免得被可能的子弹伤到。

西奥尼斯先生僵硬了一下，手上的力道松了点，就被那个年轻人狠狠的一枪托砸在头上，头晕脑胀的失去了反抗之力。

“滚到一边儿去。”那个年轻人无暇向迪克的方向看去，只是大吼了一声之后，就开始对西奥尼斯拳打脚踢。

太狠了。

太惨了。

迪克不忍直视的用手捂住眼，透过指缝悄悄的观察。

在对西奥尼斯进行了一番惨无人道的殴打之后，那个年轻人从裤兜里掏出一个针管插进了鼻青脸肿的中年男人颈侧，他来不及发出一点声音就彻底的晕了过去。

“你，是什么人？”这个时候那个年轻人才似乎注意到站在那里的迪克，他转过脸凶神恶煞的询问迪克。

“我是迪克·格雷森，韦恩家的养子。”迪克举起双手，慢慢的走了过去。

“很好，你被绑架了，希望你的糖爹愿意为你付足够的赎金。”年轻人干净利落的对迪克挥了挥手抢，“老实点走前边。”

“我会配合的。”迪克露出了一个天真的笑容，这样的笑容总会让人对他失去戒心，并借着靠近的机会更好的打量着那个年轻人。

对方大概只比迪克小两三岁的样子，刚刚二十出头，身形却十分精悍，一看就是受到过良好训练的样子，并且全副武装。

迪克走到他的身边，发现年轻人大概比他高上一点，是与他一样的黑发蓝眼，如果时间再往前推个十年，把他放到布鲁斯的面前，也许迪克就要再多个弟弟了。

“你走到前边去，别想跑。”年轻人看着迪克的笑脸，情不自禁的放软了语气，然后扯起西奥尼斯的领子把他塞进了之前准备的放满了脏床单的推车。

“也许你可以告诉我你的名字？”在等电梯的时候，迪克对着站在他身后用枪顶着他的年轻绑匪轻声说。

“别忘了我是绑架你的人。”年轻人做出一副不耐烦的样子粗鲁的说，最后却还是不情不愿的吐出了他的名字，“杰森·陶德。”

“我可以叫你杰森吧，或者托德先生？”迪克侧过脸对杰森眨眨眼，他想暂时还没人能对他的软语恳求说不。

“杰森就好。”啊哈，他看到年轻人的脸有点红了。

“杰森，你看上去像是个好人。”

“不，我可不是什么好人。”杰森努力的板起脸，不去看他身边的那个小白脸。

“那么你为什么要袭击我们？”

说到这个杰森可就来劲儿了。

“因为他是个该死的混蛋！”杰森强行压抑下心中接下来的一百句脏话，免得吓到眼前这个温室里长出来的富家子，恐怕杰森对他说句操，都会让他觉得不舒服。

他把西奥尼斯拖出来绑的结结实实，把他提起来塞进早就准备好停在大大楼后边的车子的后备箱里，砰的一声盖上了后备箱盖。

“到车上去！”想起西奥尼斯干的那些好事，杰森显然怒气上涌，他冲着迪克嚷嚷了一句，并且没忘了对年轻人挥舞一下手里的枪以作威胁。

“好的。”迪克顺从他的意志打开了车门，轻盈的溜到了副驾驶座上。

“我让你坐到后边去。”杰森坐上驾驶席发动了车子，似乎没打算再让迪克坐到后座，“别忘了安全带。”

“当然。”迪克转过脸继续专注的看着杰森，他的面孔渐渐的和他以前看到过的一些资料对上了，是罗曼外围的手下之一，是个因为违纪而被迫退伍的军人，刚加入罗曼的帮会不久，虽然实力不错，但是还没获取足够的信任到可以接近更核心的位置。

“西奥尼斯先生看上去不像是个坏人，我想他应该并没有做出值得你犯下这样重罪的行为。”迪克试图继续之前的话题，眼前的年轻人凭借一己之力找到罗曼的行踪并打倒了他，想必实力不错，迪克想不出什么理由让西奥尼斯会不理智的得罪这样一个好手。

杰森的脸色肉眼可见的阴沉了下来，他开始对迪克喋喋不休的抱怨起罗曼究竟是个怎样自私刻薄的小气鬼，不但经常不肯付给他工钱，还不肯把他加入工作后应有的福利待遇给他。

“我手下的一些人的孩子甚至因此在饿肚子！”杰森最后敲着方向盘怒吼，迪克感到有点抱歉，他想他也许得为此负有一点责任，但他更希望杰森能找到更加正经的工作，而不是替黑帮干活。

“这样可就太刻薄了，你们不该被这样的对待。”迪克同样义愤填膺的表示，“难道你们没有想过换别的工作吗？”

“等你的糖爹掏钱给我之后我就不用再工作了。”对此杰森只是嗤笑一声鄙视了迪克的天真，但事实上他直到此刻也没给布鲁斯打勒索电话。

车子从中午行驶到了晚上，中途迪克曾试图提议杰森让他换着开会儿，免得杰森太累了，却被干脆的拒绝了。不过在经过休息站的时候，杰森给他买了食物和饮料甚至还有色情杂志，表示迪克如果觉得累了可以到后边躺着休息会儿。

中途他们停了三次车，除了在休息站的那一次外，其中两次杰森把车停到路边，把西奥尼斯从后备箱里拖出来拉到树林里，过了好一会儿才拖着看上去比之前更凄惨一点的西奥尼斯回来。

到了快要凌晨的时候，他们才在一个小镇上停下，杰森到旅馆开了间双人间，带着迪克住了进去，至于西奥尼斯，在进镇前杰森又一次停车把他拖出去殴打，并又给了他一针。

“哦，你可以先休息一会儿，洗洗澡什么的，”杰森的脸稍微红了一下，“我去找点吃的。”

“还有别想逃。”出门之前他叮嘱了一句，但是迪克发现他并没有锁门。

而且杰森也没有收走他的手机，之前他有无数次的机会打电话报警，或者在杰森停下来的时候趁机逃跑，但是迪克并不想这么做。

‘我很好，一场有趣的旅行。’

迪克快速的回复了布鲁斯的询问，然后把手机插上了充电器放在了床头。

“这么晚了，我只找到了汉堡和玉米卷，可没法像那个混蛋一样给你提供什么大餐了。”杰森拎着食品袋走了进来，他看了一眼床头柜，然后转开眼把袋子放到了桌上。

“哦，我很喜欢。”迪克欢欣鼓舞的走了过去打开袋子，在这段时间里，由于一直被困在哥谭的关系，他可没机会绕过老管家接触到这些可爱的垃圾食品。

“太美味了。”迪克的嘴被塞得满满的，他伸出舌头舔了舔唇角的酱汁，杰森转过脸不去看他，用力的咬了手里的食物一口，原本普通的食物似乎也变得好吃起来。

作为一个绑匪来说，杰森对迪克客气的简直有些过分了，他不但没有像他威胁的那样给布鲁斯打勒索电话，还让他拿着自己的手机，还很好的照顾着迪克，他甚至还帮迪克检查了床铺是否干净，并给他带来了替换的衣服。

迪克觉得杰森喜欢他。

不过说实话，似乎也很少有人不喜欢他的。但像这样……

“晚安。”黑暗中迪克把头转向杰森的方向，听到对面传来杰森低声的回应，不由得露出了一个笑容。

之后的几天对迪克来说不像绑架，倒像是一场目的不明的公路旅行，他们行驶在无人的公路上，欣赏着路边的风景，有时交谈，有时沉默，有时候会一起欣赏音乐，或者因此产生争论，比起绑匪和肉票，他们更像认识了许久的好友或更甚。

只有后备箱里时不时响起的西奥尼斯的呻吟和痛呼才会提醒迪克什么是现实。

他们也有路过一些小镇，他们会驶过去，或者留下过夜，有时候杰森也会刻意的停下来带迪克到某个餐馆或者酒吧，带他品尝好吃的食物或饮料。

在看到迪克喜悦的表情时杰森也会开心的笑，在这个时候他看上去不是那么的心事重重，而是更像一个符合他年龄的年轻人。

后来他们越来越亲密，有时候当杰森太过疲倦的时候他会停到路边，和迪克靠在一起小憩一会儿，或者指明方向之后让迪克开车。

他们开始在一些风景不错的地方停留，然后两个人慢慢的走走停停，享受一起度过的这段时光。

有一次杰森甚至还给迪克带了礼物，一只小小的布做的蓝鸟，有着黑色纽扣的眼睛。

“我觉得它的颜色和你的眼睛很配。”年轻人有点不好意思的说。

“我很喜欢。”迪克把小小的蓝鸟放在胸口，好像把一块糖塞到了心里。

他们最终到达了他们的目的，一个小镇之外的废弃厂房。

杰森拖着西奥尼斯下来，之前那个道貌岸然的家伙此刻变得好像刚从垃圾堆里钻出来的一样。

“你的车事后要好好洗洗了。”迪克皱着鼻子走远了几步。

“我可不觉得这车还能继续用下去。”杰森不在意的耸耸肩，示意迪克跟上。

走进去不远，杰森就给迪克找了个地方，让他坐下休息，而他则拖着西奥尼斯继续向深处走去，他和那个男人有私事要谈。

迪克以为这又是一场发泄性的殴打，他不介意罗曼被打，甚至可以说他喜欢看罗曼被打，不管是他自己动手或是别人那么干，看到罗曼倒霉都会让他心情愉悦。不过在过去的几天里他也尽量帮罗曼争取了一些权益，他没有放任杰森把罗曼塞在后备箱里饿死。但是更多的他也不会去做。

可是这一次似乎有点太久了，迪克有点不安，他站起来向之前杰森前进的方向走去。

他该庆幸他来的足够及时，在杰森真的开枪之前阻止了他。

“别这么做。”迪克抓住杰森的手阻止他。

“为什么，我这是替哥谭清理了一个渣滓。”杰森皱着眉，却并没有再试图开枪。

“我不希望看到你成为一个杀人犯。”迪克说，“也不想总是到监狱里去探望你。”

“好吧。”杰森叹了口气，“希望你不会后悔。”

他们两个都很清楚，西奥尼斯可能会对他们俩做出报复。

“不会的，我会想办法解决。”迪克瞥了一眼西奥尼斯，“别忘了我可是哥谭首富的儿子。”

“真糟糕，我居然忘了向你爸爸要赎金。”杰森做出懊恼的表情，迪克被他逗乐了。

“你带走了我重要的东西，你可以随时给我打电话。”迪克戳了戳他的胸口。

“我会的。”

他们两个人一起慢慢的向外走，最后迪克停住了脚步，抓住杰森的领子强迫他低头，给了他一个吻。

目送着杰森离开，迪克走了回去，他看着躺在地上的罗曼，无奈的叹了口气，说：“好吧，现在来解决一下我们两个的问题。”

一个小时后，迪克裹着毯子坐在救护车上，接受了警方的询问。

“什么？绑架？难道不是我的爱慕者的一场别出心裁的追求吗？”面对警察关于绑架的询问，迪克露出了吃惊和疑惑不解的神色，然后又红着脸表示他和那个追求者度过了一段美妙的时光。

“和他约会真的让我非常的开心。”迪克在详细的描述了他们浪漫的旅程之后，最后如此总结。

“可是西奥尼斯先生他……”警察有些犹豫的说……

“天啊。”迪克惊叹，“我对此很抱歉，但是西奥尼斯先生也在追求我，并且有些行为不太妥当，这激怒了他。我真的很遗憾西奥尼斯先生的遭遇，我希望能够尽量的弥补他。”

坐在不远处另一辆车上，鼻青脸肿、饥肠辘辘、衣衫褴褛、浑身臭气的西奥尼斯先生目睹了这一切，怒气冲冲的表示他完全不赞同迪克的说法。

但是迪克毫不在乎，他也知道杰森不会被抓到。

事后的一切都交给了布鲁斯和律师团处理，迪克很高兴他的老父亲因为他而头疼。

而更让他高兴的是，在几天后的一个清晨，迪克精神奕奕的喝着一杯咖啡的时候，阿尔弗雷德送来了他的信件。

那是一封手写的情书。

署名杰森·陶德。

end


End file.
